Strahd von Zarovich
Strahd von Zarovich is the vampire lord of Barovia and master of Castle Ravenloft. History As told by his journal, Strahd was once a powerful warlord and champion of justice who conquered the valley of Barovia in the distant past. Upon pacifying the region he brought his family, once a great noble house but lately fallen from power, to reside with him in Castle Ravenloft. Strahd's long years of war and conquest took a toll on his body and spirit. He grew envious of the youth and energy of his younger brother, Sergei. That envy grew to a rage when Tayana, a local girl whom Strahd had become infatuated with, fell in love with and was betrothed to Sergei. Strahd made a pact with as yet unidentified dark powers, and sealed it with the murder of his brother on his wedding day. Tatyana, horrified by the murder, threw herself from the walls of Castle Ravenloft to the mists below, never to be seen again. Strahd was immediately attacked by his own guards but, in his account, he "did not die, but became undead." This, apparently, represented Strahd's transformation into a vampire. Since that time he has ruled the realm of Barovia with an iron fist, aided by his network of human and animal spies. He still hungers for youth and life, and hates the living whom he feels took those from him. He fears little but the sun and Sergei's lost sword, and has taken to sleeping in the crypts far below Castle Ravenloft. Current Events Recently, Strahd seems to have developed a new obsession in Ireena, the daughter of the Burgomaster of Barovia. He had charmed his way into their home and attacked her on two occasions prior to the party's arrival in Barovia. After the Burgomaster came to his senses, he forbade Strahd entrance to his home any further and Strahd subsequently sent his minions to attack the home on several occasions. The resulting stress resulted in the death of the Burgomaster. Strahd ambushed the party during the Battle of Barovia chapel, appearing first in the form of a wolf and later revealing his true form as the vampire lord. The party was unable to defeat him in the battle and agreed to a temporary cessation of hostilities, ransoming Gertruda in exchange for Ireena. Something about these women must have sparked some memory in Strahd, as both of them reported that he called them by a different name during their time with him. Gertruda mentioned Tatyana specifically. Relationship with Vistani Strahd has a unique relationship with the Vistani people. According to Madam Eva, this dates back to events in his mortal life. At some point a group of Vistani either saved his life or aided him greatly in some way. As a result, an ancient pact exists between Strahd and the Vistani. They are the only people who can freely through the mists to and from Barovia, and they enjoy the special protection of the vampire lord. In turn, many of them act as agents for him though their enthusiasm for doing so is a topic of debate. Back To Characters Category:Curse of Strahd Characters